Love You Like A Love Song
|artist= |year=2011 |mode=Solo |dg= |difficulty= (Classic/Mashup) |nogm=2 |pc= |gc= |lc=Pink (Classic) Light Blue (Mashup) |mashup=Only on PS3 and Wii U |alt=Puppet Master Mode Battle |pictos = 83 (Classic) 77 (Mashup) |nowc = LoveYouLike |perf = Shirley Henault|mc = Cobalt Blue (JD4)}}"Love You Like A Love Song" by is featured on , and . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a woman. She wears a flowing dress that comprises of pink, yellow, and purple stripes around the chest area and a long flowing pink skirt which is greenish blue on the inside around the bottom area, and purple socks with greenish blue boots. Her flowing hair is an amethyst purple and she wears a pink hairband with a greenish blue heart on it. She has a sky blue outline. Background The routine takes place in a heaven-like area with clouds, glitter, hanging stars, pillars, and a harp. The glitter is pink and the stars are pink or cyan. The pillars and harp are white and they glow. The color of the glow switches between pink and cyan. In the chorus, the sky turns dark and the stars switch between pink and cyan. Gold Moves There are 2 Gold Moves in this routine, both of which are the same. Both: 'Slowly place your hands in front of you. LYL gold move.png|All Gold Moves LoveYouLikeALoveSongGM.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Dance Quests Wii, Xbox 360 * One player gets 3 stars * One player gets 4 stars * One player gets 5 stars * Get all Gold Moves * Get the "Cute" Dance style * Get GOOD when "And I want you to know baby" is sung Wii U, PS3 * One player gets 3 stars * One player gets 5 stars * Get 5 stars on the Dance Mash-Up * Get all Gold Moves * Get the "Cute" Dance style * Get GOOD when "And I want you to know baby" is sung Mashup ''Love You Like A Love Song has a Mashup which is exclusive to both the PS3 and Wii U. Dancers *Love You Like A Love Song' *Holiday'' *''Firework'' *''Party Rock Anthem'' *''Baby Don’t Stop Now '' *''A Little Less Conversation'' *''Baby Don’t Stop Now'' *''A Little Less Conversation'' *''Love You Like A Love Song'' *''Holiday'' *''Firework'' *''Party Rock Anthem'' *''Baby Don’t Stop Now'' *''A Little Less Conversation'' *''Baby Don’t Stop Now'' *''A Little Less Conversation'' *''That’s the Way (I Like It)'' *''Pump Up The Volume'' *''Rock n’ Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain)'' *''Can’t Take My Eyes Off You'' (Alternate) *''California Gurls'' *''Love You Like A Love Song'' Puppet Master Mode Love You Like A Love Song ''has a Puppet Master Mode on the Wii U. Here are the dancers in order of appearance: * 'Love You Like A Love Song' * Football Boy/Old School Snap/Spanish Waves/Superslownic * Power Pose/Moon Jumping/Walking Wave/Get Gone * Good Bye/Russian Violin/Pin-Up Kick/Soul Snap * For The Fans/Cutie Pie/Outrage/Cyber Poser * Champion's Stretch/Pause Repeat/Twist 'N' Clap/Treadmill * Mod's Mix/Cosmic Circle/Wind Up Pony/Goofy Spin * Up And Down/Side Slice/Jog 'N' Skip/Sunset Swing * Groovy/Sweet Stroke/Schoolgirl Sway/Super Snap * Think About It/Sugar/Pin-Up Push/Outlaw Hitch * Dungarees/Rainbow/Rocking Chair/Heart Throb * Tribal Samba/Knee Pop/Party March/Shadow Punch * Bridal Boogie/Puddle Splashing/Woodstock/Wrestler's Skip * Half Time/Hopscotch Dance/Dancing Leaf/Birdie * Fitness Poney/Diabolical Swing/Double Punch/Hypnotic Hands * Guitar Smashing/Russian Skip/Chosen/Tear It Up * Hair Do/Moon Chaser/Beware Of The Bull/Heel Jump * Nerd Kisses/Glider Girl/Jogging Warm Up/Jaws * Heart Strong/Sun Rise/Afro Groove/Cyber Whip * S Snap/Cosmic Punch/Party Lights/Crazy Wrestler * Ceremonial Circles/Milkshake/Running Pin-Up/Supersonic Snap * 'Love You Like A Love Song' Battle ''Love You Like A Love Song ''has a battle against ''Super Bass. ''For the battle, click here. Appearances in Mashups ''Love You Like A Love Song ''appears in the following Mashups: *4x4'' (Best of JD 4) *''Balkan Blast Remix'' *''Call Me Maybe'' *''Crucified'' (cameo) *''Good Feeling'' *''I Kissed a Girl'' *''(I've Had) The Time Of My Life '' *''Just A Gigolo'' *''Limbo'' * Moskau *''Moves Like Jagger'' *''Never Gonna Give You Up'' *''Same Old Love'' *''#thatPOWER'' *''Walk This Way'' (Ladies Only) * Where Have You Been Captions Love You Like A Love Song ''appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: * Crescent Moon * Day Dreamer * Happy Birthday * Love You Softly * Princess * Sweat Caresses (JD4 spelling error) * Sweet Caresses * Sweet Heartbeat * Where Am I Dance Quest ''Love You Like A Love Song ''appears in the following ''Dance Quest Map * Lily Of The Valley Trivia *''Love You Like A Love Song'' is the first song by Selena Gomez & the Scene to be featured in the series; it is followed by Hit The Lights. **Selena Gomez reappears later in the series as a solo artist with Same Old Love and Bad Liar. *The background is taken from the music video in which Selena is singing in a cloudy space with a white harp and piano. *The Beta coach's appearance is different that the original one. Her hair is brown, her top is blue and yellow, her hairpin is pink and her dress is orange. **Also, in the trailer and in other teasers, the coach appears in a darker color scheme. *In the Crucified Mashup, she gets burnt by the coach from Sympathy For The Devil. * In the Puppet Master Mode, when the bridge lyric was sung, in the selection both coaches from Good Feeling appears in a backward row. * Despite the fact that Selena Gomez has expressed her love for Super Bass in real life, the song has a battle against Super Bass by Nicki Minaj. *On and , the line No one compares ''is misinterpreted as ''No one can pause. **Also, I I love you like a love song baby is divided into two lines. * For some reason, one type pictogram from the routine is in a darker shade of purple than the other pictograms. * In a promotional photo for Just Dance Now, it can be seen that the song strangely has the Mashup/Puppet Master background from Just Dance 4 instead of the background from the Classic routine. * From February 12, 2016 until February 15, 2016, Love You Like A Love Song was free due to Valentine's Day. * A girl cosplaying this coach appears on a promotional video for Just Dance Now.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JLoCDV2IuBk&list=WL&index=8 * A beta dancer appears in the Puppet Master Modes, which is Jungle Drum. * The dress from this coach is later used in Je sais pas danser music video. Gallery Game Files loveyoulike.jpg|''Love You Like A Love Song'' loveyoulikealovesong_albumcoach.png|''Just Dance 4'' album coach loveyoulike_cover@2x.jpg| cover Loveyoulikealovesong.png|Avatar on 84.png|Avatar on and later games 20084.png|Golden avatar 30084.png|Diamond avatar lylals3.png|Pictograms LoveYouLikeALoveSongBetaPictogram2.png|Unused pictogram Screenshots LoveSonginactive.png|''Love You Like A Love Song'' in the menu LoveSongactive.png|''Just Dance 4'' cover just-dance-4-screenshots-3.jpg|Beta appearance (next to We No Speak Americano in Community section) vlcsnap-error154.png|The coach's Strike a Pose appearance Others loveyoulikejd4.jpg|Gameplay LYLALS in trailer.jpg|''Love You Like a Love Song''’s color scheme in the trailer 17 Clouds.jpg|Background PicsArt_1452563645335.png|Background Artwork.just-dance-4.1186x2160.2012-08-17.29.png|Promo image betahitemupandlylalssquares.png|Different menu icon seen in a Just Dance Now advertisement (on the top) Burn Baby Burn.gif|The coach getting burned by the coach of Sympathy for the Devil in the Crucified Mashup Videos Official Music Video Selena Gomez & The Scene - Love You Like A Love Song (Official Video) Gameplays Love You Like A Love Song (Just Dance 4) *5 Love You Like A Love Song - Mashup - Just Dance 4 - Wii U Love You Like A Love Song - Puppet Master Just Dance 4 Love You Like A Love Song - Selena Gomez & The Scene Just Dance Now Just Dance Unlimited - Love You Like A Love Song - 5 Stars Score 12000 Just Dance 2017 Love You Like A Love Song References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs by Selena Gomez & the Scene Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Easy Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 4 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with Battles Category:Songs with Puppet Master Modes Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Shirley Henault Category:Console Exclusives